


To the Light

by rubylily



Category: Shuumatsu no Izetta | Izetta: The Last Witch
Genre: Devotion, Dreams, F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: After the final battle, Izetta meets the ghost of a past witch.





	To the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



"You did well."

Izetta jolted at the sound of that unfamiliar voice, and before her floated a young girl not much older than her on a worn broom. This girl looked like Sophie but with darker hair, and her red eyes were strangely calm. Izetta opened her mouth to speak, to ask for the girl's name, but then finally realized she had no idea where she was either. She floated in the darkness surrounded by lights like stars, as if she hovered between life and death.

And she most likely did, as the last thing she remembered was taking all the magic remaining in these lands and using that magic to put Sophie to rest for good. Izetta's chest tightened; just as her grandmother had said, she was the last witch, and this world no longer needed magic.

As if sensing Izetta's confusion, the girl chuckled softly. "You've no need to worry. You're still alive, though I doubt you'll ever be able to move your legs again."

"I'm… alive?" Izetta repeated, laying her hand over her heart. Sure enough, it still beat, and the sound of it was soothing to her eyes. A smile tugged at her lips, and she dared to hope again. If she was still alive, then she and Finé could…!

"All things considered, you got off rather lightly." The girl flew her bloom around Izetta, leaving a trail of gold sparkles behind her. "Using that Magic Stone to take all the world's magic within you - but I suppose that is the power of the final witch. Or maybe that's the power of love."

Izetta raised her hand, and some of the golden sparkles landed on her fingers. They glowed brightly, but they felt cold as snow. "But who are you?"

"A witch like yourself, but I've been dead for a very long time. It's only because this is your dream we're even able to understand each other." The girl let out a dark laugh, much like Sophie's voice but somehow less hollow. "Like you I grew up hearing how the White Witch was a traitor by falling in love with a human being, and like you I didn't listen and fell in love too."

"But the archduchess and I…!"

The other girl waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, come now, it's painfully clear you're in love with that royal girl. You broke the witches' greatest taboo, used your magic to interfere with human affairs, and sacrificed all the magic left to save this world - all for her sake."

Izetta clenched her teeth and folded her hands over her chest. "Finé saved my life, so I swore I'd do anything for her sake, to protect her and everything she holds dear!"

"And that, my dear, is the true power of love." The mysterious girl flew closer to Izetta and touched Izetta's face, caressing her cheek with odd tenderness. "I fell in love with a girl much like your precious Finé. She was an important woman too, with a grand burden to bear. I used my magic to save her from drowning, and from then on we were inseparable. But her parents found out, and I was forced to flee. I wandered aimlessly, alone, but in the final days of my life, she somehow tracked me down, and I was able to show her one last miracle."

"Then were you happy?" Izetta asked carefully as she pressed her hand against the other girl's.

"Only in those last days." The girl took her hand from Izetta's cheek. "Izetta, you're the last witch. There's no magic left in these lands. You don't need to be bound by our taboos. Love your precious princess, stay by her side, and have no regrets."

Izetta bit her lip, and much to her surprise, it actually hurt. This was supposed to be a dream, wasn't it? But what if she couldn't wake? "What am I supposed to do now? Without magic, how can I-?"

The girl laid her index finger on Izetta's lips. "As long as your love for Finé is true, you'll be able to hear her voice. Listen carefully, and you'll find the light to take you home."

Izetta shut her eyes, trying to picture Finé in her mind, trying to remember Finé's quiet, determined voice. Princess Finé, Archduchess Finé, the hope of Eylstadt. Izetta loved her most of all, and all that she had suffered and endured had been for Finé's sake, to protect her and all those dear to her. Izetta had given her own life for Finé's sake, but if by some miracle she still lived, then more than anything she wished to return to Finé's side. If her love was truly that powerful…

"Izetta… Izetta, my dear Izetta, please wake up…"

Izetta's modified rifle came to her hands, that worn, sturdy rifle that had served her so faithfully, and Izetta clutched it tightly as she flew toward the sound of that beautiful familiar voice, and both that nameless girl and the darkness disappeared into light. The rifle was shaky and unstable, but it held true, and Izetta gave it a gentle, grateful pat. "Thank you," she said softly. "We'll be able to rest soon, I promise."

The Magic Stone at Izetta's chest began to crumble, the last strands of its magic fading away into nothing, but as Izetta flew closer to the light, she began to feel stronger, and her rifle quickened its pace as a certain voice filled her ears.

"Izetta, I love you so much…"

A familiar scent filled Izetta's nose, and she forced her eyes open. She was lying in a soft bed, surrounded by walls of white, and beside her Finé clutched her hand tightly. Tears filled Finé's violet eyes, and a bright smile came upon her lips as Izetta sat up. Izetta tried to smile too as she raised shaking hands to cup Finé's face, feeling tears against her skin, and Finé carefully pulled Izetta into a gentle embrace.

"I love you too, Finé," Izetta whispered as she put her arms around Finé's back, and Finé's heartbeat was clear against her chest.


End file.
